Pierre (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First meeting:' "I'm Pierre, a member of the prestigious Gourmet family. I came to this island for its quality ingredients. Let me know if you find anything." *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. Let me know if you find any interesting ingredients!" *'Afternoon:' "Hi there, player. I was trying to think of a new dish. Got any good ideas?" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player. The cool night air always makes me hungry for warm desserts!" 'Chat' Male *'On Sprout Island:' "Because this island's got nice, clear air and water, there's lots of good food." *"I asked Gannon to build me a house fitting of a Gourmet." Female *'At Chen's Market:' "I ran out of seasoning, so I've got to restock." *'At Nick's:' "The food is expertly seasoned at this diner. Nick is a fine cook!" *'Giving a Sun Stone:' "Thank you for all the presents you've given me, player. I found this Sun Stone while I was out looking for ingredients. Consider it my gift to you!" *'On your birthday:' "Happy birthday! I made this special dish in your honor!" *"Each season has its own special foods to enjoy!" *"I'm not sure where to go looking for ingredients. Do you have any ideas?" *"How's your cooking, player? I'd like to try it sometime." *'Day after a typhoon:' "I could hardly concentrate on my cooking at all in yesterday's storm." *'Day after a blizzard:' "It was so cold yesterday that no amount of cooking could warm me up!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "What an adorable pet!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "I'm sorry. Your pet is frightening me." *'Rejects the Blue Feather: '"M-Marriage? Hmm... I'm sorry, but I don't know how I feel about that." 'Seasonal' *'Mushroom Island (Spring):' "I love this island! You can find all manner of mushrooms here!" *'Summer:' "Is the heat wearing you out, player? I'll make you something to get you going." *'Mushroom Island (Fall): '"You can gather lots of mushrooms in the fall. I love looking for them." *'Mushroom Island (Winter):' "You can't really find many mushrooms in the Winter. It's a shame." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Th-The finest curry! This is incredible. I love it!" *'Loved:' "What a wonderful gift! You have my thanks!" *'Loved (married to Pierre):' "What a stupendous gift! Thank you so much player!" *'Liked: '"Thank you, player. This is quite nice." *'Liked (married to Pierre):' "This looks great! Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you, player. *'Disliked:' "I suppose it's the thought that counts..." *'Disliked (married to Pierre):' "Well, it is a gift, so I'll take it." *'Hated (married to Pierre):' "You're horrible! I don't want this!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another present today? I don't want to be a glutton." *'Multiple Gifts (married to Pierre):' "But you've already given me a gift today. I couldn't possibly take another!" *'Birthday (Favorite):' "Thanks for giving me such an amazing dish on my birhday. I'll never forget this." *'Birthday (Loved):' "Thanks for the birthday gift, player." 'Heart Lines' Note: Pierre's heart lines can be seen by talking to him while he is at home. Male *"Have you heard of the Gourmets, player? Any cook should know us." Female *'Black Heart: '"A Gourmet's knowledge of cooking must be peerless! My training never ends!" *'Purple Heart:' "As a Gourmet, it is my duty to sample any new dish I encounter! *'Blue Heart:' "I've written a few books on cooking. My family would be disappointed if I hadn't!" *'Green Heart:' "I'd really like to know what kind of food you like, player." *'Yellow Heart:' "No matter how good the recipe, good cooking still takes heart." *'Orange Heart: '"My dream is to live up to the name of the Gourmets. I've still got a long way to go.." *'Red Heart:' "It makes me so happy to see you, player. I would like to create a dish in your honour! 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "I am so happy that we will soon be wed, player." *'Picking a nickname:' "So we're husband and wife now, huh? How wonderful! What should I call you, player? ____! How lovely!" *'While spoken to at the farmhouse:' "It makes me happy just to be near you, player." *'While spoken to at Pierre's house:' "I'm concentrating on cooking, so give me some room." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Just making eye contact with that animal scares me...." Greetings *'Morning:' "Every morning that I see you is a good one, player!" *'Afternoon:' "I'll cook, but I'll do my best on the housework, too." *'Evening:' "Every day is such a joy!" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Morning: '"Good morning. Not working too hard today, I hope." *'Afternoon:' "Hi there, player." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player." *'Sprout Island:' "All the food you ship out is great, player." *'Verdure Island:' "Sometimes good ingredients can be right under your nose." *'Chen's Shop: '"I'd like another flavor for the dish I'm working on. I need a new spice!" *'At the Diner:' "I can learn a lot from this diner's food. You can really taste the natural flavors." *'At the Cafe:' "The tea here is great. It's so relaxing." *'Mushroom Island (Spring):' "Bamboo Shoots are good in the spring. They're delicious with rice." *'Mushroom Island (Fall):' "Eggplant is good in the fall." *'Mushroom Island (Winter):' "There's not much good food in the winter..." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday's typhoon made the whole house creak... It was so scary." *'Day after a blizzard:' "I was afraid my house was going to collapse from all the snow we got yesterday." *'Inside House:' "Seeing Natalie smile makes me so happy. So then I work all the harder." *"I'm so happy. Natalie is truly the love of my life." 'Festivals' *'You win first place:' "Congratulations! You're amazing!" *'You lose:' "Are you okay, player? I can't believe that you lost." New Years Day *"I love rice candy! I can't wait for it to be ready!" Crop Festival: ' *"I can't wait to see all the great crops!" *Festival ends (you do not enter): '"What superb crops! Fantastic!" Harvest Goddess Festival *"I wonder what kind of food the Harvest Goddess likes." Chicken Festival: *"What a wonderful chicken! It must have gotten plenty of feed!" *'After the judging (you do not enter):' "That was fun! I'll be sure to come next time, too." *'You enter a chicken:' "I'm rooting for you!" *'You lose: '"I don't believe it, ____. Your chicken lost..." Fireworks Festival: *"I can't wait to watch the fireworks!" *'He asks you to watch with him:' "Would you like to watch the fireworks together, ____?" *'You accept: '"Great! Now where should we watch from...? I'll go look for a good spot! They're so beautiful! They're like bright candies in the sky! I'm glad I'm watching these fireworks with you, ____." *'You decline:' "Oh. You don't want to watch them with me?" Fishing Contest: *"There's lots of ways to cook fish. But you should always use the freshest ingredients." Harvest Festival: *"A good stew requires the best ingredients!" *'High quality ingredients used:' "This is superb! You can tell that high-quality ingredients were used!" *'High quality ingredients used (married to Pierre):' "It's really good, ___! I'll have to remember this recipe!" *'Low quality ingredients used:' "It's all right, I suppose. It's got a decent mix of flavors." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "Who put the poisonous mushroom in the stew!!?!" Harmony Day: *'Receiving a Harmony Day gift:' "This chocolate looks exquisite. Thank you!" *'Receiving a Harmony Day gift (you are married): '"A Harmony Day present! You're sure your husband won't get jealous?" *'Giving a Harmony Day gift:' "You gave me such a nice Harmony Day gift last winter. I wanted to return the favor. Well, I must be going now. Be seeing you, ____!" Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' "Tomorrow's the Starry Night Festival, so would you like to come over for dinner first?" *'You decline:' "Oh... That's too bad..." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes